


Impending Doom.

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community: springkink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt was never someone to deny the obvious. Decide not to look at? Yes. Deny? No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impending Doom.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for springkink: _Good Omens, Anathema/Newt: portents - shadows stretching further than they should _

**Impending Doom.**

Newton Pulcifer considered himself a sensible man. His girlfriend even agreed on that, though most of the times, Newton was of the idea that they were agreeing on two completely different things that just happened to be called the same: Anathema had this ability that he was willing to bet was trademarked by the Device family to almost rename things by how she said them, since her father could pretty much do the same thing.

But back to the point, Newt considered himself a sensible man. He wasn't a believer but he wasn't, either, someone to deny the obvious. That's what happens after you see the almost-but-not-quite end of the world. Newt was never someone to deny the obvious.

So if his girlfriend was saying that the shadows were stretching further than they ought to, well, who was he to say she was seeing things? Especially since he knew that if Anathema was _seeing_ things she was bloody well seeing them, thank you very much.

Even if she was seeing them when she was on top of him, her legs around his hips, her quite lovely hands on his chest. She had been more than lovely a few seconds ago, when she had been moving.

"Are you sure?" He asked, because while he believed his girlfriend, there was always the tiniest chance that perhaps she was mistaken. Or that whatever she had seen could wait a minute or two.

But Anathema just gave him a _look_ that made whatever mood was left between them die and curl inwards (and not the only thing to do that, either) so Newt sighed, rubbing his face.

"Shadows moving are a sign!" Anathema said, moving from on top of him, taking the sheets with her as she tumbled towards the bathroom. "Of course I'm sure we have to do something, what kind of question is that?"

"Not a sensible one, I gather," Newt muttered to himself, hunting for his underwear, since he had a rule when dealing with the supernatural, and that was that he'd rather have his pants on before having to deal with it, if it was all the same. Once he had them on, he sighed. Right, portents and shadows of impending doom. "I'll get the candles, then."

And maybe a few torches. Just like the supernatural didn't have the consideration not to happen when one was having sex, they were never expecting torches. They couldn't hurt.


End file.
